Nightcall
by Amenatsu
Summary: Au beau milieu de la nuit, la tête en vrac, les mains tremblantes, Thomas doit l'appeler. Il a besoin de lui parler. C'est viscéral, c'est vital. Un appel de nuit. OS / AU


_Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première histoire publiée (soyez indulgent, please...!) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 _Elle m'a été inspirée par la chanson Nightcall (d'où l'originalité du titre...!) si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance je l'ai écrite en écoutant la version de London Grammar, mais ça marche aussi très bien avec celle de Kavinski._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Thomas mit les pièces dans la machine d'une main tremblante. Il prit le combiné du téléphone et pencha la tête pour le caler entre son oreille et son épaule. Quand il entendit le clic signifiant que l'appareil était en marche il composa le numéro. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il le faisait du bout des doigts, survolant les touches qu'il caressait comme s'il s'agissait de la personne qu'il allait joindre. Il aurait pu le composer les yeux fermés. Il connaissait même la mélodie que faisaient les touches quand il jouait ce numéro. C'était comme un refrain qui le rassurait, le berçait, le calmait quand plus rien n'allait. La tonalité lui indiqua que le téléphone qu'il appelait était en train de sonner. Quelque part au loin, un chien poussa un hurlement, rompant le silence environnant. Il essuya le sang qui coulait encore de son nez d'un revers de main désinvolte. Pour ne pas céder à toutes les émotions qui se disputaient dans sa tête il se mit à compter les battements de son cœur. Une vieille habitude qui lui permettait de rester concentré. Les sons graves du téléphone s'enchainaient, se prolongeant dans l'infini de la nuit, faisant diminuer son espoir de lui parler. Tant pis, il laisserait un message. Mais il aurait préféré l'entendre, lui parler, percevoir son souffle de l'autre côté du téléphone. Il posa son bras libre contre la paroi de la cabine téléphonique et appuya son front dessus, laissant son regard se perdre dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. Tard, très tard même. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il devait lui parler. Maintenant. Chaque tonalité lui semblait être la dernière. Puis, alors qu'il pensait basculer sur le répondeur, une voix s'éleva à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Allo ?

Cette voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre milles, cette voix qui même toute endormie lui donnait des frissons, cette voix qui le faisait passer par des millions de sensations, cette voix qu'il avait eu un besoin vital d'entendre en plein milieu de la nuit. Cette voix…

\- Newt…

Un silence. Sa propre voix était rauque, il ne la reconnut pas lui-même.

\- Tommy ?

Mais lui oui. Il le reconnaissait toujours. Thomas soupira. Toujours dans la même position, appuyé sur la vitre, le front sur son bras, il ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé de te réveiller, Newt.

\- C'est bon, Tommy. Tout va bien ?

Silence. Comment répondre à ça ? Non. Non, clairement pas. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Rien n'allait bien. Comment lui dire ça ? Comment lui avouer qu'il l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit pour lui dire que tout était foutu ? Il ne pouvait pas. Et le silence s'éternisait.

\- Tommy ?

Sa voix était moins endormie, plus inquiète, plus consciente. Consciente que ce n'était pas une situation normale.

\- Newt, je… je t'appelle au milieu de la nuit parce qu'il fallait que je te parle. Je… J'avais besoin de te dire… De te parler de…

Il n'y arriverait pas. Il déraillait.

\- Tommy ? Tu m'inquiètes… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Oui. Bien sûr. Il avait tout foiré. Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé. Thomas quitta sa position, il appuya son dos contre l'autre côté de la cabine avec un nouveau soupir. Il n'était bon qu'à ça. Soupirer.

\- Tu te souviens la nuit juste après la fin du lycée, Newt ? On a pris la voiture de mes parents et on a roulé, comme des cons. On avait aucune idée d'où on allait mais on s'en foutait. On a roulé toute la nuit. On avait l'impression d'être des rois, d'être infinis, d'être libres, d'être nous tout simplement.

Silence. Seulement brisé par le bruit de leur respiration. La nuit semblait avoir aspiré le monde pour ne laisser qu'eux deux.

\- Tu te souviens ?

Son ton était timide, un peu nerveux. Newt répondit dans un murmure.

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Thomas. Il bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

\- Je voudrais refaire ça, Newt. Je veux te conduire à travers la nuit, jusqu'en bas de ces putains de collines. Je veux sentir ça à nouveau. Ce sentiment d'être libre, d'être juste, d'être au bon endroit au bon moment. Ce sentiment qu'on a besoin de personne d'autre que nous.

Le silence l'accueillit de nouveau. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il lui suffisait que Newt entende.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on le refasse Tommy.

Thomas souriait. Il ouvrit les yeux en imaginant Newt sur le bord de son lit, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Peut-être même fronçait-il les sourcils. Oui très certainement. Son ami fronçait tout le temps les sourcils. Son _ami_. Le meilleur et le pire des amis. Le meilleur, avec qui il avait vécu des moments tellement parfaits qu'il avait toujours le sentiment de les avoir volés. Le pire, qui n'avait jamais vu la torture qu'il infligeait à Thomas.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? reprit la voix de Newt sur un ton proche du murmure.

Le sourire de Thomas disparut pendant que son regard s'assombrissait légèrement. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main qui ne tenait pas le téléphone. Sa main couverte de sang. Le sien mais pas que. Il serra le poing.

\- Newt, je vais te dire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre.

Il entendit le souffle de Newt se bloquer quelques instants. Il compta une dizaine de battements de cœur avant que Newt ne réponde.

\- Alors peut-être que je devrais raccrocher.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, répondit Thomas dans un souffle.

Newt ne répondit pas. Non, bien sûr que non il n'allait pas raccrocher. Pour que Thomas l'appelle comme ça au milieu de la nuit en disant des choses pareilles, il voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

\- Tommy, où es-tu ? Ce n'est pas ton numéro qui s'est affiché.

Non, évidemment. Ils pourraient tracer les appels depuis son portable. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre ce risque. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler pour commencer. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Alors bien sûr, il ferait tout pour ne pas le mettre en danger.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit finalement Thomas.

\- Quoi ?

Newt semblait perdu. Il ne comprenait pas. Et il avait peur. Ça s'entendait dans sa voix. Et Thomas s'en voulait terriblement d'être responsable de ça. Finalement il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne réponde pas et que le jeune homme laisse un message sur son répondeur. Il aurait au moins pu terminer sa nuit tranquillement. Loin de tous les soucis qui planaient au-dessus de Thomas comme un vol de corbeaux sinistres et menaçants.

\- Newt… Il faut que je parte. Je m'en vais.

Il eut soudain l'impression que la nuit l'avait avalé. Il l'avait dit. Il se détachait de la seule personne qui le rattachait à une vie normale, où il aurait potentiellement pu trouver sa part de bonheur. Maintenant il n'était plus rien. Rien qu'un fugitif qui se dissout petit à petit dans l'obscurité. Il appartenait corps et âme à ses ténèbres. Celles qui le bouffaient depuis des années et que seul Newt avait réussi à tenir à distance. Maintenant plus rien ne les empêchaient de l'emporter tout entier.

\- Tu vas où ?

La question et le ton étaient ceux d'un enfant. Un enfant qui a peur et qui réfute ce qu'on lui dit.

\- Loin.

\- Jusqu'à quand ?

Merci… Merci de ne pas demander « pourquoi ». Mais peut-être qu'il le savait déjà. Newt savait toujours beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne le disait.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le silence à nouveau. Puis…

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Newt, je suis désolé, désolé pour tout. Mais j'avais besoin de te parler avant, je ne pouvais pas juste partir comme ça… J'aimerais te promettre que je vais revenir mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus rien, je…

Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre de la cabine. Ses larmes, si rares, menaçaient de surgir. Il inspira à fond et réussi à poursuivre sans se laisser submerger.

\- Je voulais te remercier aussi.

\- Thomas, où es-tu ? répéta Newt d'une voix où perçait la panique cette fois.

\- Merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

\- Thomas, je t'interdis de raccrocher, dit Newt d'une voix qu'il voulait dure mais qui tremblait irrémédiablement. Dis-moi où tu es !

\- Je ne raccroche pas, il y a encore une chose qu'il faut que je te dise.

Trois mots. Trois mots qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Trois mots qui le hantaient depuis des années. Trois mots qui occupaient son esprit avec tellement d'intensité. Trois mots qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir mais qu'il devait maintenant laisser sortir. Trois mots. Sa force et sa malédiction.

\- Je t'aime, Newt.

Le souffle de son interlocuteur se suspendit à nouveau. Sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha en douceur. Il resta là, immobile, durant un nombre incalculable de battements de cœur. Il ne pensa pas à compter, trop surpris que son palpitant continue de battre, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou à la place de la poitrine. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour ne plus voir l'hémoglobine qui les recouvrait. Il observa le téléphone devant lui. Newt ne rappellerait pas. Il pouvait, le numéro de la cabine avait dû apparaitre sur son portable. Mais il ne savait pas dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Et le son du téléphone pouvait le trahir, lui causer plus de mal que de bien. Newt le savait. Donc il ne rappellerait pas. Alors pourquoi attendait-il bêtement ici, à fixer ce putain de téléphone ? Il avait coupé le lien qui l'unissait à son ami en même temps que la communication. Sur cette pensée il tourna les talons et sortit de la cabine. Il rejoignit sa voiture en trois enjambées et s'engouffra dedans. Et alors qu'il allait démarrer, il sonna. Le putain de téléphone. Pas le sien. Pas son portable. Non. Celui de la cabine. Il s'était trompé. Newt avait rappelé. L'endroit était désert et il était probablement le premier à se servir de cette machine depuis une bonne dizaine d'année. Ça ne pouvait être que Newt. Newt était têtu. Newt se foutait des conséquences. Newt voulait lui parler. Son regard se posa sur la cabine qui sonnait dans la nuit. Cette image avait un aspect dramatique et irréel, lui donnant l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'un film. Et la métaphore avait quelque chose très réaliste. Sa vie ne lui appartenait pas. Il ne faisait que suivre le scénario. Il n'était qu'un acteur qui suit une trame. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Pas d'improvisation autorisée. Et à un moment l'intrigue avait dérapé pour lui. Maintenant il devait s'éclipser. Fin de la scène. Fin de l'acte. Fin du film. Le cœur lourd, il détourna les yeux, mit le contact et glissa dans la nuit, la sonnerie désespérée de la cabine disparaissant derrière lui.

* * *

 _Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ...? Siouplé...!_  
 _C'est ma toute première publication alors j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis._

 _Amenatsu~_


End file.
